1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing system based meeting scheduling systems, and in particular to a method and system for producing user-defined responses when selected search strings are present in a posted calendar event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scheduler or calendar programs allow a user to maintain an electronic calendar of upcoming events. The posting feature of a calendar program allows a user to post calendar events directly from electronic documents such as E-mail that describe those events. For example, a meeting notice sent to the user's terminal as an electronic letter can be posted directly in the calendar so that the meeting will be scheduled in the user's calendar on the correct date and time.
When posting calendar events, users must read the meeting notices before posting in order to obtain high-level information about the meeting or event. Sometimes the desired information is buried in the text of the meeting notice, causing the user to spend a considerable amount of time reading the notice just to discern the general topic or objective of the meeting. A method is needed to enable the user to simply and quickly determine user-defined generalities of the meeting as part of the posting process.